The Princess and The Thief
by SpringBorn
Summary: Meet Luna, a well known thief among Traverse Town. Luna has her eye on the castles wealth and the only way to get half of it is to kidnap Princess Larxene, who’s very bad tempered. Luna in for a surprised. Yuri girl/girl. Don’t like, don’t read!
1. Chapter 1

The Princess and The Thief

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note: **My first yuri fic featuring Larxene. Hope you enjoy and please review!

CHAPTER ONE

The moon rose high in the sky as the stores closed for the night. The left over stragglers headed home to spend with their families and friends.

A lone figure walked along the streets, the black hood covering their face. The figure headed down the streets, evading patrol officers that walked the streets. The figure had a destination in mind and had to get their before it was too late.

"There you are, Luna."

A figure stepped out from the shadows. The figure was also wearing a dark cloak with a hood. The hood hid the person's features but there was no mistaking the playfulness in the voice.

"Xigbar," I said smirking at my friend and partner. "I had a few things to finish."

Xigbar laughed. "I bet. So," he hefted his one of his arrowguns and resting it on his shoulder. "Are we ready?"

I smirked. "Let's do this."

_**At the palace....**_

"Where is my favorite nightgown?!" yelled a very pissed off Princess Larxene. She pulled open the doors to the dresser as she looked for her ocean colored silk night gown. Larxene slammed the doors loud enough for everyone in the palace to hear. She marched over to her dresser and pulled the drawers open, revealing an assortment of clothing articles.

"Your gown is in the laundry, miss," said one of the servants as he poked his head through the door.

"That's f-ing great! I wanted to wear it tonight!"

Larxene had a feelingthat something interesting will happen tonight and she wanted to make sure she looked good.

"I guess I'll just wear a tank top and my underwear. Tell father I'm going to bed," Larxene snarled at the servant.

"Yes, ma'am!"

The door closed as the servant scampered out of there, not wanting to feel the princesses wrath that night. The door opened again and in came her younger brother, Demyx and their older brother, Luxford.

"Sent another servant scurrying away, I see," Luxford noted as his sister took out the articles of clothing for bed.

"What were you screaming about now?" Demyx, the youngest out of the three, asked.

Larxeneglared at her brothers. "Nothing that concerns you! Now get out, I want to sleep!"

The boys chuckled and left.

Larxene grumbled a bit more and tore off her day clothes to slip into her pajamas. She pulled back her silk comforters and slipped underneath. She fell asleep, waiting for whatever was to happen.

_**Outside the palace....**_

I looked at the three storied palace with it's grand gate that surrounded it and even grander gardens. The palace is beyond beautiful with it's stone walls and stained glass windows.

I turned to Xigbar. "You have the note, right?"

"Got it right here." He took it out of his pocket to show me and stuffed it back in.

"Good. So who's going after the princess?"

'You can. From what I heard she has quiet the temper and she's a slut."

"Huh. Alright, let's get this over with."

Xigbar teleported us into the bed chambers of the princess. Xigbar nodded to me and teleported himself to the throne room where he would plant the note for King Vexen.

I walked over to the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Her blond hair still slicked back with two longs strands that looked like antenea. I guessed she hadn't been a sleep long enough for her hair to get mussed. Her mouth was parted slightly as she slept. I had the urge to touch her soft skin but I stopped myself before I could do anything. I had a job to do.

_Damn_, I thought. _This is going to be harder than necessary. _

I pulled out the rope from my cloak and the duck tap.

_I have to work fast,_ I mused. _Or this isn't going to work!_

Larxeneshifted from her side till she rested on her back. I bit my lip, not making a sound as I eased the tap off the roller and ripped off a piece. I took a step toward the bed, ready to put the tape on her mouth when...

Larxene woke up. Her ocean blue eyes met with my red ones.

"Who the he-!" I clumped my hand over her mouth.

"Sh! I don't want-Ugh!" I hissed at the last part. Larxene clamped her pearly whites on my hand and I bit down on my tongue from screaming.

I tackled her to the bed, pulling her arms over her head, tying the rope around her thin wrists.

"Hey!" Larxene hissed. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, girlie?"

Larxene struggled against me as I tried to tie her ankles. I tied the knot and went to get the tape.

"Oh no you don't!" She opened her mouth to scream.

I started to panic. What I was about to do I would regret for awhile.

"Damn," I muttered.

I kissed her and hard.

Larxenestopped struggling. She gasped as I pushed her mouth opened and slipped my tongue in. I ran my hands up and down her arms. It worked. Larxene was too preoccupied with me kissing her that she didn't notice the tape. I pulled away, breathing hard. Larxene turned red in the face, staring at me.

"You..." she gasped.

I leaned forward, my lips barely touching her ear. "Forgive me, princess." I pressed a soft spot on the side of her neck and Larxene went limp. I pressed my ear against her chest just to make sure she was still breathing. Satisfied that she was, I put the tap over her mouth and hefted to her my shoulder.

Xigbar appeared in the room.

"The notes been planted. We should leave," he said. Xigbar noticed my face. "You look flustered, Luna. You okay?"

My face was still red from the kiss. "I'll explain later. Let's get out of here."

Xigbar continued to stare at me for a few seconds and nodded. He opened a portal and waited. I entered with the princess over my shoulder and Xigbar right behind us.

Another portal opened and we stepped out to be greeted by the usual glow of the thief village. Larxene shivered in her sleep. I looked over to her.

"I better get home before she gets sick." I turned to my partner. "See'ya tomorrow, Xig."

"Have fun with the tempermental princess," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him and smirked. I waved goodbye and headed down the dirt street.

I lived in a small two bedroom house. Its fine for what I need. I opened the door to the place and headed in. I always kept at least one light on when I'm away on business. I pushed opened the door to my room and headed inside. I set Larxene down on my kingsized bed, undid the rope, pulled the tape off her mouth and pulled the covers over her. I'll have to find something that would fit. None of my clothes would. I wasn't that skinny.

I sat down on the bed and pulled my boots and cloak off. I stretched before slipping under the covers. I checked to see Larxene breathing softly and sound a sleep.

Morning...

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!?!?!?"

I bolted up right in bed and turned to see a very pissed off princess.

Larxene glared daggers at me, her face bright red from anger.

"Morning to you too," I said pushing the blankets off me. Larxene grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back onto the bed. She held onto my wrists tightly and continued to glare. I gave her a blank look.

"How dare you take me away! Who the hell do you think you are?!" she hissed.

I looked at her calmly. "The names Luna." I slipped through her weak grasp, pushed her off me and shoved her against the bed. "I'm a thief and sometimes kidnapper."

Larxenestruggled against my tight grip, her ocean blue eyes blazing.

"The more you struggle, princess, the more bruises you'll get," I told her.

"If you think you'll get anything from my father your nuts!"

I raised a brow. "We'll see." I let her go and leaned back in time before her fist could touch me. I smirked at her.

"You know your cute when your angry."

Larxene flushed. "As if! In your dreams!"

I shrugged. "Oh well. I bet your hungry. I'll go and make lunch." I headed to the door and stopped. "You can borrow a shirt and pants of mine till we get you something more your size." The door shut behind me.

Larxene stared as she sat on the bed. "Who the hell is that girl?"

A few minutes later Larxene came out wearing one of over sized shirts that I usually wear as pajamas and a pair of my pants with the pant legs rolled up. I thought she looked cute in the outfit but I kept the thought to myself. I only kidnapped her for the money and that was it. There was no room for romance. Not matter how much I wanted it.

"How do you like your eggs, princess?" I asked from the stove.

Larxene sat at the table and sulked for a few seconds before answering. "Scrambled."

"Okay."

I finished scrambling the eggs and set the table.

Breakfast is quite. Larxene nibbles at her breakfast as if I poisoned it.

I finished, stood up and put the dishes in the sink. I turned.

"Once your done eating, I'll take you out clothes shopping," I said.

"Why do you even bother?" she asked. "Your not much of a kidnapper, you know. Kidnappers don't usually take the hostages shopping."

I leaned against the counter. "Maybe but you'll be staying here for a while so I might as well make you comfortable."

"You sound more like a protective girlfriend than a kidnapper."

I smirked slightly. "I protect my investments, princess."

Understanding dawned on her face. "I see. Your after my father's fortune. Good luck trying to get money out of him."

"Oh? Why would that be hard? You act as if the ungrateful bastard doesn't care for his own children."

Larxene raised a brow at the name I given her father. "What is your grudge against him?"

I turned my back on her, stiffening when I heard the scrap of the chair and her small, soft hand on my back. I still didn't turned to face her. Larxene put a hand on my chin and forced me to look at her. My red eyes met with her blue ones.

"Tell me," she said softly.

I was stunned. I had heard how much of a slut Larxene is and how hateful she was to others. Yet here she was, trying persuade me into telling her why I hated her father. I rested a hand on hers and drew her small hand away from my face. I didn't let go, either. I held her small hand in mine, feeling the warmth that flowed through her skin. I placed my other hand on the back of her head and drew her towards me. Larxene's eyes grew wide, wondering if I would kiss her again. I placed my lips close to her ear.

"Don't try to seduce me, princess," I told her. "It will not work on me."

I pulled away. "Get ready. We'll be leaving soon."

I left the room to head to the bathroom.

Larxene stood in the kitchen. "What just happened?" She placed her hand over her heart, feeling it beat wildly against it.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Princess and The Thief

By Heather Martell

CHAPTER TWO

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews! In this chapter Luna takes Princess Larxene shopping. What kind of problems will arise?

The market place is busy with the usual hustle and bustle. Kids ran in the streets, playing keep away from their parents and older siblings. Villagers bargained and bartered at the various shops. The sun warmed the skins of the villagers and the dirt roads.

Larxene and I walked the streets, looking at the various goods for sale. Larxene, I noticed, walked like she owned the place. True she was a princess and may one day be queen and rule the worlds but she would never rule over the thief village. The villagers here had their own leader, who happened to be still young. His name is Chief Xaldin. He's very fair when he handles punishment when the situation calls for it. But he could also be very cruel, too.

"Where are we going?" Larxene asked, trying to keep up with me.

Larxene is short compared to me even with her long legs. I guessed Larxene is around five feet, possible five feet and one inch. I'm five feet and seven inches tall and that includes the long legs.

"We're going to a good friend of mine," I said, glancing down at her. "Her clothing and jeweler are the best around. That and her prices are affordable."

Larxene didn't comment.

I looked down at her, seeing that she deep in thought. I looked forward again, telling myself I shouldn't be concerned about her quietness. But it did bother me. For some reason it bothered me not to hear her annoying but honey sweet voice. I cursed myself for being too nice.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," she answered.

"There's something on your mind, princess. I can tell by the way your being quiet."

Larxene snorted. "Why the hell do you care? I'm just a hostage, extra baggage that only is here for a short while till you get your blasted money, which by the way you won't get."

I stopped in my tracks and stood in front of her. "As I said before, princess, he'll pay if he wants you back."

Larxene glared up at me. "Clearly you don't know my father, thief. He doesn't give a damn about me. He only cares for my brothers." She shoved past me and resumed walking.

"Damn," I muttered and jogged to catch up to her.

The rest of the walk to my friends is quiet. Larxene refused to look at me or even speak to me. Now I felt like an ass. I had upset her and I knew I had to make it up to her. I just hope she'll accept my apology.

We reached our destination ten minutes later.

The shop is attached to the house like most others. A woman and a man mined the front of the shop. Mary and Joseph are good kind people. They are both retired thieves and are living their golden years by helping raise their daughter's children and running a shop at the same time.

Mary looked up and smiled when she saw us walking towards the shop.

"Ah, Luna," she greeted me with a warm toothy smile. "It's good to see you."

I smiled in returned, "It's good to see you, too. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine. Fine." Mary turned to see Larxene at my side and her smile grew even wider. "Who's your lady friend, Luna? She quite the beauty. Finally settling down, are ya?"

Larxene and I blushed.

"It's nothing like that!" I argued.

Mary laughed. "Sure. Sure. So what can I do for ya today?"

I rested an arm around Larxene's shoulders, pushing her forward slightly. Larxene gave me a look which I ignored.

"Clothes for her."

Mary nodded. "Very well. Come this way, child. You stay here Luna and shop around."

"Yes ma'am."

Larxene looked at me over her shoulder. Her face is calm but her eyes told a different story. I gave her an encouraging smile as they entered the building. She still didn't look too sure.

When I could no longer see them, I started to look at the jewelry. I wondered what Larxene would like and prayed that the price didn't make me broke. Five minutes of looking, I finally found one that I thought Larxene would like. I picked it up and headed to Joseph so I could pay. I had just finished paying for it when Mary and Larxene came out.

My breath hitched when I saw Larxene.

Larxene wore a light blue tank top that showed a little cleavage, slim fitting jeans that hugged her hips and shapely legs, and brown comfortable sandals. Yes, it was every day clothing, but that didn't stop my heart from ramming against my ribcage. She looked so much better wearing those than my clothes. I gulped, feeling my face go red.

"So, what do you think?" Mary asked, smiling in triumph. "I think I did rather well, don't you?"

Larxene looked up at me, waiting for my answer.

"Beautiful," I said truthfully. Larxene blushed from my complement. I shook my head and turned to Mary. "H-How much do I owe you?"

Mary smiled. "My price is to make this girl happy, Luna. Make this girl happy and we'll be even."

"B-but...Deal. Thank you, Mary."

I turned to Larxene. "Here. This is for you." I handed her the rectangle box shaped.

"Uh, thank you," she stuttered. Larxene opened it and gasped.

Inside is a choker made of hemp with wine colored luster beads and cloudy glass beads with a small silver charm that looked like a heart shaped key.

"It's beautiful. No one ever gave me a gift before. Thank you, Luna."

"Let me help you put it on," I offered. I took the choker from the box, undid the clasp, put it around her thin neck and redid the clasp.

"It looks good on you, dear," Mary said. She turned to me. "You made a good choice."

"Sorry about earlier. I hope you can forgive me."

Larxene thought for a moment before nodding. "I forgive you _this_ time."

I smirked. "We still have to grab you a few more clothes and I think you'll be fine for awhile." I turned to Mary. "Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome. Remember our deal, Luna. Make this girl happy as long as she's with you."

"I'll try."

_Great_, I thought. _How the hell can I make Larxene happy besides taking her home?_

We soon left after that and headed to Chief Xaldin's place. I had to report in about last nights job.

We soon left after that and headed to Chief Xaldin's place. I had to report in about last night's job.

The house is stored high with high walls surrounding the place. The wrought iron gates pulled open by two guards as we approached. I nodded my thanks to them and walked toward the double door entrance. Two servants opened the carved mahogany doors and beckoned us forward. Larxene looked around the place in awe.

"This is almost as big as the palace," she said.

I rested a hand on her shoulder, forcing the girl to look at me.

"When we meet the chief, you'll have to behave. That means no snark remarks, understood?" I warned her. "The man your about to meet has very little sense of humor and demands to be respected."

Larxene waved off my warning. "Whatever. I speak to him in any way I want if he disrespects me."

I sighed. "Larxene, please just don't do anything stupid that might get you hurt or worse."

"You act as if you care what happens about me" she said hotly.

I gritted my teeth in agitation. I opened my mouth to make a comment when Xaldin stepped into the room. I gave Larxene a pleading look before turning to great the man.

"Hello, Chief Xaldin." I bowed slightly.

"Hello Luna," Xaldin greeted me coolly. His ice cold blue eyes met with Larxene. Xaldin studied her for a few minutes and sneered. "How was your job?"

"Fine," I said stiffly, trying to keep my hands limp at my sides. Larxene bristled next to me. I grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it with my thumb. Now wasn't the time for her to open her big mouth. Larxene shot me a look but didn't snatch her hand away from mine.

"Good. Then the girl next to you is the princess?"

I nodded. "Yes." I nudged Larxene forward but didn't let go of her hand. I stayed close behind her. I respected Xaldin, don't get me wrong but there was a side of me that didn't trust him.

"The note was planted in the throne room?"

"Yes."

"Than it won't be too long till the King starts looking for his 'beloved' daughter. When he does, you and Xigbar will go back to the palace and state your demands," Xaldin said.

"Where is the girl staying?"

"With me, sir," I said.

Xaldin raised a dark brow. "Is she now? Better make sure you don't get attached her, Luna. We both know what happened last time."

I gritted my teeth but said nothing and nodded.

Larxene looked up at me curiously. I didn't dare look at her, knowing that she'll see the answerer's in red eyes.

"See that you don't. Now, we have business to discuss." He gave Larxene a cold look. "You will stay here, _princess_."

Larxene looked pissed. "Now wait just a minute-!"

I covered her mouth with my hand and gave her a meaningful look. Larxene quieted down after that.

"I'll be back shortly. Stay out of trouble till then." I gave her hand a quick squeeze and left the room.

For some reason I had a sense of dread growing inside of me. And that sense of dread grew with each step I took as I left the girl behind. I prayed that I was wrong.

Larxene studied the room that she was in, not liking what she saw. She could tell that most of the furniture and paintings were fake. If there was one thing that she was good at besides being sarcastic, rude, and make snark remarks, Larxene had an eye for the authenticity of art and furniture.

She sneered at the fake painting that was supposed to be done by Caroline Jones.

The door opened and in came a man that sent shivers down Larxene's spine and it wasn't a pleasant shiver either. The man leered at her. Larxene snorted and turned away to face the painting again. She wasn't interested. There was only one person that held her interest and it turned out to be the mysterious thief that had kidnapped her.

"Hello beautiful," came the man's voice. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"None of your business!" Larxene snapped. "Now leave before I have one of the guards escort you out."

The man laughed like it was a joke. "You're an amusing one. How about I take you for a drink? Get to know one another?"

"Not interested."

He frowned. "You best take my offer, little girl. I do not take rejection too kindly."

Larxene snorted, ignoring the growing danger around her. "Whatever."

The man lunged at her.

"LUNA!!!!"

"LUNA!!!!"

My head whipped around, hearing Larxene's scream.

"The princess!" Xaldin swore. "Luna, wait!"

"She's not use to us dead, Xal!" I yelled over my shoulder.

_Hold on,_ _Larx,_ I thought. _I'm coming._

I ran into the room, seeing no one. I searched the room looking for the blond haired girl that was suppose to be my responsibility. There was signs of a struggle. A few pieces of furniture laid on their sides and one painting hanging from the wall sideways.

"He must have taken her," Xaldin said from behind. "Luna." He grabbed my shoulder to stop me from heading to the door that was left open.

"You know what will happen if you get attached to her."

I pulled away from him. "We both know she's not good to us dead, Xaldin!" I growled, knowing it was only half the truth. I wanted to find her, make sure that Larxene was safe. I didn't know how I would react if she was hurt.

"We'll find her together."

I nodded and ran out the door. Xaldin stared after me before he followed.

I looked down the crowed roads of town, looking for the familiar blond. Screams in the distance from my right caught my attention. I looked to see a big man with something in his arms. I narrowed my eyes and saw something yellow flash. I took off running in the mans direction. When I was close enough I saw Xigbar standing in the mans way.

"Luna!" Larxene screamed when she saw me.

The man turned to look at me from his shoulder and gasped.

"You're-!"

Xigbar punched the guy in the gut. The man dropped Larxene to grab his sore stomach and fell to his knees. Larxene ran towards me and threw her arms around my neck. I held her against me, happy that she was okay.

"Sh, it's going to be okay," I soothed.

"She okay?" Xigbar asked as he walked past the guy on the ground.

"I think so." Larxene trembled in my arms. I never seen her this scared before. I had small glimpses of her when Xigbar and I first scouted the palace. My impression was that she was strong and wasn't easily shaken. The girl in my arms is totally different. I ran my hand over the back of her head and all the way down to her back.

I glared at the man on the ground. My blood boiled at the thought of what he would do to her if we hadn't stopped him in time. I growled, startling Xigbar, Xaldin and Larxene.

Xigbar and Xaldin shared a worried look.

"L-Luna..." Larxene whispered.

"Xaldin, Xiggy look after her." I backed away from Larxene and walked toward the hurting man.

"What is she going to do?"

Xigbar and Xaldin didn't answer as they watched intently, also wondering what would happen.

I stepped in front of the man. The man squinted up at me.

"I-I know y-you..." he gasped.

"Good for you," I sneered. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up so that his feet dangled. I tightened my grip and the man gasped in pain. "Touch her or anyone else, you're a dead man. Got it memorized?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Good." I looked at him coolly before slamming his skull into the ground. The man was knocked out. I took in a deep breath and let out slowly. I stepped over the man and walked back to the others. I noticed their stares.

"What?"

Xigbar and Xaldin shared another look, shook their heads and said, "Nothing."

Larxene threw her arms around me again and buried her face in my chest. "Thank god you're okay."

I looked down at her, stunned. "Me okay? I was more worried about you. I thought the worst when I heard you scream."

Larxene looked up at me. "Really?" I nodded, smiling.

"Yes really."

She hugged me again. I patted her back, smiling down at her.

"Think she's getting attached?" Xaldin whispered.

"Yup," Xigbar agreed. "She's getting attached."

The boys continued to watch the scene.

I held Larxene at arms length. "I think we spent enough time shopping for today. What do you say we go home?"

"Sounds good to me," Larxene agreed.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Luna." They waved.

_**Night...**_

I stepped into the bedroom and stopped to watch Larxene sleeping on her side. She looked so peaceful. I smiled warmly. I walked towards the bed and sat on the edge as I took my boots and socks off. I got up again and headed to the bathroom to change into my tank top and shorts. I sat at the edge again and slipped under the covers. I leaned toward the lamp on the night stand and flicked the switch. I settled down and closed me eyes. I soon felt Larxene snuggle up against me and sighed in content.

I looked down at her to see her ocean blue eyes looking up at me.

"I thought you were asleep," I said.

"I was but I kept hearing you walk around the room," she said sleepily and yawned.

"Go to sleep, princess. You had a long day."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I promise."

"Good."

Larxene yawned again and fell asleep with her head resting on my shoulder. I smiled, moving a strand of hair from her face. I yawned, closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author's Note:** Like? Dislike? Any advice how to make this better is welcome. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Princess and The Thief

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! (Does the Irish Jig) Okay, in this chapter you'll learn a little about Luna's past and her secret abilities. Enjoy and please review!

CHAPTER THREE

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep but I was literally smacked into wakefulness. I bolted strait up rubbing my sore cheek.

"What the hell?" I muttered. "Larxene?"

I turned to see that Larxene was thrashing around in her sleep and screaming, "No! Get back!"

"Larxene, wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

WHACK! Her fist met with my sore cheek again. I gritted my teeth.

"Larxene, wake up, please!" I grabbed her shoulders as she thrashed around, still screaming.

"Dammit!" I let go of her to turn the light on. I turned back to face her to see crystal tears running down her cheeks. I picked up Larxene and held her in my arms. I wiped the tears away gently as she cried in her sleep.

"Larxene," I whispered soothingly. "Wake up, sweetie. It's time to wake up."

Larxene stopped thrashing around but didn't wake up. Her harsh breathing slowly returned to normal. I rubbed the side of her face with my thumb. Larxene moaned and leaned into my caress. Her eyes fluttered opened and met with my worried red ones. I smiled in relief.

"Your hurt," Larxene said and gently touched my bruised cheek.

"It's fine. I was worried for a second there. You have one hell of a right hook, princess."

She smirked. "Don't you think you should put some ice on that?"

"It'll be fine."

I frowned. "What was the dream about?"

Larxene looked away. I saw the flash of fear in her eyes and my worry grew. I gently placed a hand on her cheek and turned her head to face me. I smiled kindly at her.

"It's okay if you want to talk about it. I'll listen."

"It's nothing. I just want to go back to bed."

I nodded. "Very well."

Larxene sat up and snuggled under the covers. I leaned down on my side and rested a hand on her arm, squeezing it gently. Larxene sighed, inching backwards till her back touched my chest. I wrapped an arm around her and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"I'm here if you need me, Larxene."

"I know."

I kissed the back of her head gently and turned to shut off the light. I pulled the covers up to my chin and closed my eyes. Larxene rested her head on my chest and wrapping an arm around my waist. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

We drifted off to sleep. In the back of my mind I wondered what caused Larxene to have the nightmare in the first place and why she refused to talk about it. Turns out, I wouldn't find till a lot later.

_**Morning....**_

I sat up in bed, stretched and yawned. I rubbed my eyes and turned to see that Larxene is still asleep. She hasn't woken once since the nightmare. For some reason I had a bad feeling about the family life in the palace. I stood up and headed to the bathroom to change. I came back out and saw Larxene was still asleep. I sighed and headed to the living room, shutting the bedroom door behind me.

I sat at the table, drinking a mug of tea and reading the daily newspaper. My reading glasses rested on the bridge of my nose.

Knock. Knock.

I got up from the table to answer the door. I opened it.

"Morning, Luna," Xigbar greeted me. "How is the princess?"

"Asleep," I answered as I backed up to let him in. I closed the door behind him. "Tea or Coffee?"

"Coffee is good. What happened to your face?" Xigbar sat at the table while I was at the counter fixing him some coffee.

"Accident. Larxene was having a violent nightmare last night. She punched me in the face, twice." I set the mug in front of him.

Xigbar snorted in laughter. "The Great Luna gets punched in the face by a princess. Getting soft in your old age?"

I slapped him in the back of the head. "Puh-leaze. I'm only twenty-five."

"Anyway," I said sitting across from him. "I can't afford to get soft. Why do you think I haven't settled down yet?"

Xigbar nodded in agreement, looking serious. "I know. Especially with_ him_ watching like a hawk."

I gripped my mug tightly.

"Luna I have to ask you something that could endanger not just yourself but also the princess."

I looked up at him, calmly. My gut was churning in worry but I refused to show it. "Shoot."

"Do you l-Princess!" Xigbar began but stopped shortly when the door to the bedroom opened and out came Larxene, rubbing her eye and yawning softly behind her other hand. I turned and smiled, ignoring the pain in my cheek. She was wearing one of my old baggy shirts as a nightgown. I had to admit it looked good on her. It looked better than those see through things that women sometimes wear but that's jut my opinion. If Larxene wore them, fine by me. As long as I wasn't forced to wear them than I'm good.

"Morning," I greeted her. "How did you sleep?"

Larxene yawned again. "Fine," she answered and looked up to see that we had company. "Oh! Hello. You're that guy from yesterday, right?"

Xigbar smirked. "Sure am. I'm also Miss Luna's partner in crime."

Larxene narrowed her eyes at him. "So, you helped her kidnap me?" she demanded.

I stared between them, hoping they wouldn't start fighting. I stood up from the table and headed to the fridge. I grabbed a few things and turned to see that Larxene was standing at the table, glaring at Xigbar who glared back. I continued to watch them as they had their glaring contest. I sighed and went to the counter to make breakfast; French toast and sausages. Larxene and Xigbar were still glaring at each other when I finished setting the table for three and placing the food on the plates.

"Enough already!" I yelled.

Larxene and Xigbar turned toward me, stunned. It was my turn to glare at them and pointed at the food on the table.

"Eat before it gets cold."

"Yes, ma'am!" Both of them began to eat. I smirked and sat down to eat my food.

"Wow!" Larxene said. "This is good!"

"Luna is the best cook in the village. She doesn't know it but a lot of men fawn over her, trying to win her guarded heart," Xigbar said as he took a bit of the sausage. I threw him a dirty look.

"They only like me because of my cooking, nothing else," I hissed, folding my arms across my chest. "Why would I want a man in my life that only cares for my cooking? Why do you think I single?"

Larxene raised a brow. "I was wondering why you weren't married with kids yet. Do you prefer to be single or are you lesbian?"

"Uh-oh," Xigbar muttered. "Bad move, princess."

I turn my hard gaze on her. "What _I am _is none of your goddamn business, understood?"

Larxene winced from the tone of my voice. Since she's been here, I rarely used that tone of voice with her. Larxene hide her feelings behind a blank mask but she silently admitted she was hurt.

I glared at her for a few more minutes before turning to Xigbar. "I'm done. You finish up and watch the princess. I have somewhere I have to be." I grabbed my plate and utensils and stood up to head to the sink. I washed them and headed out the door, slamming it behind me.

Silence....

Xigbar sighed. "Nice going, girlie. Rule#1 when asking Luna about her preference in life partners; don't just ask her right out. She tends to get very testy."

Larxene shrugged. "So she is..."

He nodded. "Yes."

"Ah. So mind telling me why she hates my father so much? I know personally he's not the easiest of person to get along with."

"She hasn't told you?

"No."

Xigbar chuckled. "I'm not surprised, really. Luna tends not to dwell in the past much."

"What did my father do?" Larxene asked, curiously. She wanted to know more about the woman even if she didn't want to admit it.

"To sum it up, your father killed her entire family."

Larxene felt like she was punched in the gut. All she could do was gasp in surprise and absolute horror. Xigbar smirked darkly at her expression.

"You act as if you didn't know," he stated.

"I-I didn't know," she stuttered, looking down at her plate. "She never told me. Luna only hinted yesterday that she didn't like him."

"Luna has a deep hatred for the man. She'll never forgive him. Ever."

"Was she ever married?"

"No but she did have a fiancée named Namine. She was killed along with Luna's parents, her five brothers and three sisters."

"Wow. I didn't know Luna came from a big family."

Xigbar smiled. "She's the oldest and helped when she could. Luna would love to have a big family of her own but...certain events came up and prevented that." Xigbar practically hissed the last part.

Larxene sat there, thinking about what she heard. "But why would my father kill her entire family? He wouldn't do something like that unless there was a reason."

"Very good, princess. I knew you looked smarter that I thought you were."

Larxene scowled at him.

"The reason why he killed Luna's family is because of her powers."

"What powers?"

"Luna has the power to over throw your father."

"What do you mean?" Larxene asked seriously. "How can she be that powerful?"

Xigbar shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've only seen her use the power once but that was enough to make Xaldin and me nervous whenever she's pissed."

"But what is her power?"

Xigbar sat at the table, wondering if he should say. He knew that my power is dangerous, very dangerous. He also wondered how I would react if he told the princess. Xigbar could tell that I was slowly starting to care for her in the same way I cared for Namine.

"Her power is..."

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note:** Cliff Hanger! Sorry but you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what Luna's power is. I know, I'm a big meanie. Sorry! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

The Princess and The Thief

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews everyone! In this chapter a new character will be introduced. In the left hand corner is a short table. It'll help make things easier as when people are thinking with their thoughts or Luna's case arguing with an inner voice. This chapter is dedicated to m31galaxy. Thank you for all the help!

_Normal thoughts_

_(Inner Monster thoughts)_

CHAPTER FOUR

**Luna's POV**

I stormed down the streets, seriously pissed. Yes I was lesbian but I hated having that label stamped on me. So what if I preferred women to men? Women are far less perverted than men!

_(Come now Luna,) _a voice taunted in my head. _(Not all men are devious.)_

_Shut the hell up, Marko! _I thought. _You're not fucking helping!_

The voice chuckles darkly._ (Oh? Then tell me, host, what label would you like? I'm dying to know.)_

I grumbled ignoring the voice as I passed many people on the streets. Kids laughed merrily, running around their parents. I smiled as I remembered Namine, my dead fiancée. We wanted a family of our own so badly. Sometimes I wondered if I should have been born a boy instead. It would have made things less complicated and less stressful. I sighed as my mind went back to the stunned princess when I snapped at her. Seeing her eyes go wide in surprise made my heart hurt. I never snapped at anyone like that, well at least those who don't annoy me.

"Aunt Luna!"

I turned and smiled widely as two eight-year-olds run up to me. My favorite twins in the whole village, Roxas and Xion.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" I asked as the twins stopped in front of me.

"Nothing much," Roxas answered.

"We saw you walking or should I say, stomping down the road," Xion said and raised a brow. "You okay? You look like your upset."

I sighed, running a hand through my short silver hair. Xion is pretty smart and very aware when it comes to people and their feelings. I wasn't surprised at all when Xion asked and knew it wouldn't do any good trying to fool her, either.

Roxas nudged his twin and shook his head. He sensed that I didn't feel like talking about it. Xion looked at him curiously before nodding her head in understanding.

"Sorry, Aunt Luna."

"It's fine."

I wasn't really Roxas and Xion's aunt but they've been calling me that since they were one. Their grandmother took care of them. Their parents were killed when they were infants. They were killed by Larxene's father, King Vexen.

"So, staying out of trouble?"

"Yup!" Roxas said, smiling. Xion laughed, nudging her brother.

"Yeah right! You got caught taking candy out of the pantry yesterday. Grandma gave you a good scolding for being caught."

I laughed as Roxas folded his arms and pouted at his twin. He looked so cute!

"So, where you two heading?"

"We were heading to the park. Want to come with us?"

"Sure." I knew I had to get back to the house soon but I still needed time to calm down. I didn't want to face Larxene just yet.

**Larxene's POV**

"Tell me about Luna. I want to know about her powers," Larxene said.

Xigbar shifted in his seat, took a sip of his coffee, put it back down to look at her squarely in the eye.

"Very well," he said. "I guess I better start at the beginning when Luna was born."

Xigbar cleared his throat and began.

_**Twenty-five-years ago…**_

_Screams…Mechanical laughter…the sounds of blood dripping…_

_It was night when he came. A man, who had an evil aura, terrorized Traverse Town. He killed men, women, children and elderly. He had the thirst for blood that rivaled a demon's. The villagers called him demon because he was so cruel. Many families died that night. _

_Elder Berry fought against him along with others. It was a great bloodshed. When all seemed lost, Elder Berry managed to weaken it. A shaman came forth, offering his services. The shaman said, 'The only way to keep the villages safe is to seal the monster inside a baby.'_

_Elder Berry thought he was nuts but was desperate to save the village. Mr. and Mrs. Black, Luna's parents, stepped forward carrying their one week old daughter. As much as they hated it but no other family would help. The shaman took Luna and brought it over to the subdued monster. The shaman started a spell that slowly turned the monster into a ball of red, glowing light. The light hovered over baby Luna before entering her small body. The shaman and Elder Berry died that night._

_Elder Berry's lasts words were, 'Luna, will be respected. She will be considered as a hero and not a threat."_

Larxene stared at Xigbar as he finished the story. She didn't know what to say. She understood why her father was scared of Luna. The monster inside her attacked the entire town, almost destroying it. It was the old leader of the thief village that sealed the monster inside Luna when she was two.

"I don't understand. If that murderer was seal in Luna, why don't the villagers treat her differently?" she asked.

Xigbar chuckled darkly. "They do. Some even hate her. You only met the people that respect and care for Luna. I'm one of the few that respect her. She is my best friend and would do anything for her."

Larxene nodded. "What about her family? Did they accept her?"

"Yes. They did all what they could to help Luna adjust to her life. Namine loved Luna for who she was. Namine didn't care if there was a murderer sealed inside her."

"Did Luna ever fall in-love again?"

"No. Luna says it's too painful for her to love."

Larxene looked down at her empty plate, thinking. _Poor Luna_, she mused. _To have your entire family taken away from you. Wait a minute! What happened to Luna is none of my business! Why the hell should I feel pity towards the woman who kidnapped me?! No, I can't act as if I care about the thief. _Larxene scowled as she thought this. _But still, having to live through that isn't a day at the park._

The door banged open and in came…

"Xaldin!" Xigbar said, surprised as the village chief walked in.

"Where is Luna?" Xaldin demanded.

"She went out for a walk," Larxene answered coldly as Xaldin glared at her.

"Dammit! I have to go find her before they do."

"Who's 'they'?"

Xaldin didn't answer as he turned to leave. Pissed off, Larxene grabbed him by the arm, stopping him.

"Who is after Luna?" she demanded. "Answer me!"

Xaldin growled lowly, hand twitching as if he was ready to backhand her.

"That is none of your concern, _girl,_"he said icily.

Normally when Xaldin used that tone of voice people would back down but Larxene didn't. She stood her ground and glared daggers at him.

"Where is Luna?" Larxene said slowly.

Xigbar saw the look in Larxene's eyes and shivered slightly. If looks could kill, Xaldin would be dead by now.

Xaldin grunted before answering, "That is why I'm here. I have to warn her. Someone has been stalking her and the twins."

Larxene raised a brow but didn't respond to the 'twin' part. 'Well then let's go find her." She headed toward the door. Xaldin grabbed her by the arm.

"Oh no you don't, your staying here princess."

Larxene ripped her arm from his grasp and continued to walk to the door. "Your not my kidnapper, Luna is. So, you have no say as to what I do."

Xigbar sighed. "This is frustrating. Let's go, princess. We'll go find Luna and the twins before the stalker gets to them."

Larxene nodded and went out the door.

Xaldin grabbed Xigbar by the shoulder. "Be careful," he warned. 'The stalker has a weird aura surrounding him. It could be trouble."

Xigbar nodded. "Got it."

**Luna's POV**

I knew I was being watched as I watched the twins play on the jungle gym. I scanned the park, searching for something that didn't belong there. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and my muscles tensed.

_(Luna,)_ Marko said. _(Do you sense that?)_

_Yes, _I replied._ I do but I can't detect it. Can you?_

_(No.)_

_Damn,_ I thought.

"Aunt Luna!"

I looked up and smiled brightly as I saw the twins on top of the jungle gym. They waved at me and I waved back.

Something dark hovered at the edge of the dug out near the baseball diamond. I narrowed my eyes to see the figure better. The shadow seemed to waver in and out of existence. The skin on the back of my neck tingled and shivered. The air seemed to grow cooler. The twins stopped in the middle of the jungle gym. Their heads turned to the dugout. Whatever they saw, Xion and Roxas climbed down in a real hurry.

I stood up as the twins hide behind me. The shadow shifted as it floated towards us. Floated…? The thing didn't have feet, arms or anything; it was just a human shaped blob. It had narrow, red slits for eyes and it smelled. It smelled of sulfur, decaying skin, and garbage that had been in the hot sun for weeks. My nose wrinkled and I held back my breakfast.

"Aunt Luna, what is that thing?" Roxas asked, fear in his voice.

"It stinks," Xion whimpered.

"I don't know," I said backing up slowly, pushing the twins behind me.

_Any ideas, Marko?_ I asked the demon.

No answer.

_Marko? _

No answer.

_Marko, you there? _

Still no answer.

_Damn you Marko!_ I thought angrily. _You damn bastard! I hope you rot in that cage of yours!_

The shadow glided towards us. I gritted my teeth, backing up slowly. I made sure the twins were right behind me. Xion and Roxas caught my look and nodded.

"NOW!"

The twins took off running towards the shops and the safety of people while the shadow went after me. The shadow raised a hand towards me and grabbed me by the throat. My eyes went wide as I felt my skin start to burn.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"THUNDER!"

Bolts of lightening crashed into the monster, letting me go. I jumped out of the way as more came. I felt the skin around my throat and sighed when I found out that there was no major damage.

"Luna!"

I turned and smiled as I saw Larxene, Xigbar and Xaldin heading my way.

"Look out!" Xigbar warned.

I ducked as the shadow took a swipe at me. I sidestepped as the thing tried to reach me. I could smell the stench that emitted off the thing. I crouched down and pulled out a ceremonial dagger that Namine had given me for my last birthday. The blade is made out of indestructible alloy. The blade is a dark red with silver veins that outlined different pictures of skulls and ravens.

"What is that thing?" Xaldin asked, summoning his lances.

"Don't have a clue," Xigbar said taking out his arrowguns.

Larxene gasped as she saw the shadow. "It's a Capture Demon."

"A Capture what?"

"A Capture Demon is a shadow that is made of evil things," Larxene explained. "It's only objective is to either capture or destroy. Just be careful of its touch. "

"Why?"

"It'll burn the skin right off you."

"Great," I muttered. "Is there anyway to kill it?"

"Um…"

"Larxene is there anyway to kill this thing?" I asked looking at her at the corner of my eye.

"Uh…"

_To Be Continued…_

**Author's Note:** Cliff Hanger! What is Larxene's answer? Who sent the Capture Demon? Who is after Luna? Hope you like it and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Princess and The Thief

Different Thoughts Table:

_Normal Thoughts_

_(Inner Monster Thoughts)_

Author's Note: Sorry for the late and overdue chapter everyone! I had personal stuff to get through and because of that it made me not able to update on any of my fics. But now that I have my own laptop, I can update. Yay! Please review and enjoy!

CHAPTER FIVE

"Larxene!" I yelled. "How do you kill the damn thing?" Larxene growled at me.

"Quit swearing at me! And I don't know," She said. "Dad never told me how to defeat it." My eyes narrowed. "Your father sent this thing?" Larxene shrugged. "I honestly don't know." I felt my eye twitch.

"Larxene, when we beat this, I want an explanation and no arguments, understood?" I demanded. Larxene glared at me. "Fine."

Xaldin ducked as the Capture Demon swiped at him. "We better think of something fast if we want to survive." His voice gave no one the nerve to refuse but then again who would?

"I'm all open for suggestions," Xigbar said, taking aim at the demon and shooting at it. The Capture Demon growled viciously and went after Xigbar.

"Hey ass wipe!" I yelled, slicing at the demon. The demon hissed in pain and shrunk back, not wanting to get hit again.

"I think you got it on the run," Larxene said with a smirk but the smirk disappeared and look of horror came. "Luna, look out!" The Capture Demon grabbed me by the neck with both hands and started to squeeze. My flesh started to burn.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed.

"Luna!" Larxene ran towards the demon. "Let her go you son of a bitch!" She tried to pull the arms away but got burned in the process. "Let go." Larxene tried to pull at the arms, ignoring the pain in her hands as they were being burned. Tears ran down Larxene's face, struggling.

"L-Larxene…" I gasped. Blood rolled down my neck. "D-Don't, get away."

"I'm not doing it so shut up," Larxene growled. "I'm not letting you die!"

Xaldin and Xigbar kept attacking the demon, making sure they avoided Larxene and me. The Capture Demon didn't slacken his grip on me. I could feel my skin sizzling under his touch. I pushed Larxene away with a hand. With that same hand I grabbed my dagger and plunged it into the demons arm. The demon howled in pain. The Capture Demon released me, grabbing its wounded arm. I landed on my butt, holding my throat with my free hand. "Luna," Larxene said, kneeling down next to me. She pushed my hand away. "Let me see." She hissed. "How bad is it?" I asked. Larxene didn't answer.

"It's bad enough that not even a potion will heal it, right?" Larxene nodded slowly. "Yes."

I sighed and stood up slowly. "Well there's no use of worrying about it now," I said. "I have a demon to beat."

"But-!" Larxene protested loudly. I gave her a smile which quieted her. "I won't die, ok? I have something to protect." I patted her head and headed towards the demon. Xigbar and Xaldin looked at me questioningly. "Luna?" I smirked at them.

"Don't worry. This won't take long at all," I said, my smirk disappearing as I charged at the demon. I raised my dagger and slammed it into the demons chest. The blade plunged into the demons heart, destroying it. The demon burst into smoke and ash. A sigh escaped my lips and I collapsed on the ground, out cold. The only thing I remember is the other's calling my name.

**Xigbar's POV**

I watched Luna as she slept peacefully in the hospital bed. Bandages wrapped around her neck. The doctor said that she would be in the hospital for a few days. The burn marks that the demon gave her are serious.

I gritted my teeth. I watched my partner and friend sleeping a troubled sleep. Her brows are furrowed and she kept moaning as if she was being tortured. The next time I see the king he was going to pay for what he done.

"Still sleeping, I assume," Xaldin stated as he walked into the room.

I nodded. "Yes. The doctor said that the demon injected her with something that makes her sleep. The Capture Demons use some sleeping serum into their victims as they burn them."

"We need to learn more about Capture Demons and how to beat them," Xaldin said. "We can't take a risk of this happening again."

I nodded in agreement. "Where is the princess?" Xaldin asked. I thumbed in the direction behind me.

"The princess hasn't left that spot since Luna got here," I said, pointing at the chair behind me. "It's been three days since the attack and she won't budge, even if you threaten her."

Larxene shifted in her chair but didn't wake up. "Has she eaten?" "Hardly. If Luna finds out, she'll have a conniption fit!"

Xaldin smirked slightly. "Well than since Luna can't force her to eat, than it's up to you friend." My mouth dropped. "What? Oh come on! Not cool," I said, fuming. Forcing Larxene to eat? Is he nuts?

Xaldin chuckled as he left. "If you don't get her to eat, Luna will have your hide."

I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. "Great. Just great."

**Larxene's POV**

_I was dreaming, I knew. I was dreaming of the fight with the Capture Demon. Xaldin and Xigbar were lying on the ground, bleeding and dying. Blood pooled underneath their bodies. In their hands were their weapons, broken with flecks of blood. Xaldin's stomach is ripped open with entrails coming out. _

_I gulped down the vile that was rising in my throat. Gagging, I turned away from the sight only to be greeted with a far worse one. My eyes widen as I took in what I saw. Luna is hanging from a cross. Barbed wire snaked around her near naked body. Her clothes are shredded. Blood flowed from the multiple wounds on her body. As if it wasn't bad enough, nails were hammered into her hands and ankles. _

_Tears build up in my eyes, a cry escaping my throat. "Luna…"_

_Luna let out a pitiful moan and raised her head slowly. Her red eyes held sadness, pain, and a deadness that I've never seen before. "L-Larxene," she moaned. "H-help me…"  
"Luna!" I cried, running towards her. As I got closer some invisible force pulled one of the barbed wires and a sickening noise came. I watched in horror as Luna's throat is sliced open. The barbed wire went through her throat. Blood flowed freely like a waterfall. The crimson liquid hit the ground, creating an ever growing puddle. Luna's head fell towards the ground._

_I jumped and caught her head and landed in Luna's pool of blood. Her blood stained my shirt and pants. I held her head closer to me, crying. "This has to be a dream. Just a dream…" But it seemed too real to me. The coppery smell of blood hit my nose, making me want to hurl. Luna's skin started to grow cold. "No…no…please, Luna…please let this be a dream…"_

_I got no answer from Luna. "NO!" A scream ripped from my throat._

**Xigbar's POV**

I was heading back to Luna's room when I heard the scream. I dashed into the room and saw that the princess is thrashing around in her chair. "Princess! Calm down. It's just a dream! Wake up!" I said, trying to get the girl to wake up.

"No! Luna!" Larxene yelled. "She can't be dead!"

I growled, trying not to think about what she said. "Princess Larxene, wake up!" Tears ran down the girls cheeks. _What is she dreaming about?_ I wondered, trying to restrain her. "Larxene!" I yelled, slapping the girl across the face.

Larxene gasped and her eyes snapped opened, looking wildly around the room before her gaze settled on Luna. She got up slowly and walked up to the bed. Larxene gazed down on Luna's sleeping face and let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I had a bad dream," Larxene said, keeping her voice calm. "I dreamt that you and the other guy were dead. I turned and saw Luna tied to a cross. I started running towards her but somehow her head got cut off." She shivered.

"That's enough to make anyone scream. But as you can see, Luna is alright and I'm alive. It was just a dream."

Larxene just nodded. "How did you know about the Capture Demon?" I asked. I wanted to know how the princess knew about the demon. Larxene didn't say anything.

"Princess," I warned. "You better tell me. You owe it to Luna." Larxene glared at me which I ignored. "Tell me now." I glared at her with my one good eye.  
"It was a freaking story!" Larxene hissed. "A legend that my father told us while my brothers and I when we were kids. Just a story!"

I raised a brow. "Well that story isn't so much of a story now is it?" I asked sarcastically. "Your so called story almost killed my friend and partner!" Larxene's eyes narrowed.

"Well I'm so sorry! It's not my fault that Capture Demon went after your precious _friend!_ I tried to tell you that kidnapping me is more trouble than it's worth!" She yelled poking me in the chest. I smacked her probing finger away. "Well excuse us if we wanted to make an extra buck!"

"Enough you two!" A nurse walked into the room. "You can lower your voices or get out. I have a patient here that needs rest and she can't get it with you two fighting." She hissed.

Larxene and I apologized. The nurse glared at us and went back to checking Luna's vitals. Larxene and I watched quietly. The nurse checked Luna's blood, oxygen and heart rate. Then she checked the wound on Luna's neck.

"How is she?" Larxene asked.

"She's stabled," the nurse said. "For now anyway."

"What do you mean?" I asked. The nurse frowned slightly and sighed. "She's battling a very bad disease that the demon injected her with. She'll be out of commission for a while."

"What kind of disease?" "The type that can either make her stronger or kill her."

_To Be Contintued…_


End file.
